Unwanted Emotions
by Seraph Valentine
Summary: She is a teen who has supressed her emotions for most of her life, and then takes what she has left of it. He is an ex-murderer, killed for revenge, and judgement. Lady Fate feels they shoud be given second chances, and they soon find eachother...
1. Prolouge~Bellus Letum~Beautiful

Unwanted Emotions  
Prolouge  
Bellus Letum~ Beautiful Death  
By Smays  
I do not own FF7, Squaresoft does!   
~~~  
~*~Sephiroth's POV~*~  
  
Defeat, I had excepted to be much more painful, I close my eyes and feel myself falling... Wait, I'm suppossed to be dead, how can I fall? I land and attempt to open my eyes, no use, it feels like my eyelids are swollen. I can move, or speech, but I can hear, there are people talking around me, argueing over what to do with me.  
  
"I say we just keep him dead, he's a murderer!"  
  
"He was driven insane."  
  
"What do you think M'Lady?"  
  
"It's my choice isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I say we give him a second chance, to redeem himself if he wishes, or re-live his life."  
  
"He will be seeking revenge!"  
  
"I know, I am sending someone to help him."  
  
"A DT?"  
  
"Nay, A mortal."  
  
"Why a mortal?"  
  
"She will be able to tame him, or at least stop him..."  
  
"How?"  
  
I decided to ignore them, I was apparently to be given a second chance, and it's rather ironic that Cloud had killed me. I mean, I killed his friends, his family, the one he loved. Love, yes, he did love her, but I wonder what it's like to fall in love? Well, it's probablly too late now for me to find out. I guess I'm going to have to go with whatever this people have decided for me.  
  
~*~*~  
~*~???'s POV~*~  
  
I close my eyes, and brace myself for the pain as I slice my wrist. Nothing. No pain, no blood, it's like the dagger went right through me. I feel my self falling, am I going to see God? Or am I just going to be floating in an empty black void forever? I feel myself land gently on my feet and try to open my eyes, no such luck. My eyelids are heavy, too heavy to open, but I try with all my might to open them. Light, bright light consuming my vision, am I blind? No, I realize as my eyes adjust to the light, I look around and see people. I open my mouth and speak with them, since they are talking, I can hear them.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask, they all turn to look at me, shocked that I'm talking and seeing.  
  
"Bellus Letum." A angelic looking woman says to me in Latin.  
  
"Beautiful Death." I repeat, she nods, "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You are dead, you did it yourself, and we are here to decide your fate."  
  
"The Fates... I was right."  
  
"Yes, you were, do you wish to be given a second chance?"  
  
"Sure, just not in the same dimension as I was in, somewhere different. I want to find my true love, they aren't where I just came from, I know it."  
  
"Alright, but you must help another who is also being given a second chance, They will be the first person you meet. I wish you luck."  
  
I close my eyes and feel myself falling again, expecting to land gently on the ground, no such luck. I fall to the ground with a THUD and curse loudly, I look around and see that there is a bag next to me, probablly filled with stuff I'll need. Clothes, money, food. I expect they'll also have equipped me with stuff I'd want. My CD player, CD's, Pencil, pen, Paper, books. I stand and feel a sharp pain in my right leg, I have a branch stuck in it. I pull it out and use a piece of clothe as a bandage. Damn, why did I choose to live a second time? 


	2. Chapter 1~Cruentus~Bl00d-Thirsty

Unwanted Emotions  
Chapter 1  
Cruentus~ Blood-Thirsty  
By Smays  
I do not own FF7, Squaresoft does! Is this even needed? NO! Sheesh...  
~~~Part One~~~  
~*~Sephiroth's POV~*~  
I grunt as I land painfully on the ground, I breathe in, I immediatlly smell grass. I sit up and look around, I see a bag, and I reach for it. Opening it, I find my clothes, money, food, and other items. I close it back up and look around, I realize I'm in the clearing of a forest, with the clothes I died in, and my Masumune.   
  
I start heading in one direction and hear a string of curses. I head towards the noise to see someone standing in a clearing. A man? Maybe, it looks like it, with short hair and men's clothes, but the face looks too gentle to be a man. The person grabs his bag and starts looking around, I decide to make my entrance.   
  
I walk out into the clearing and the person turns around to look at me, his eyes widen in surprise. He steps back and then stops, shaking his head, regaining courage, apparentlly. I decide to start a conversation, to see weither I should kill him or not.  
  
___  
  
~*~???'s POV~*~  
  
I smirk and look at him, the Great Sephiroth, I'm suppossed to help him? Help him do what? Wreck havoc? Sounds like fun to me, but then again, this is supposed to be a game, isn't it? Yes, but then again, Bellus Letum and The Fates where characters in my story. Weren't they? Did I just guess correctlly? Did they give me that knowledge? I am pulled out of my ponderings when he says something.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks me, I never knew his voice sounded so... sexy.   
  
"I am Nobody," I frown, reciting part of a poem by Emily Dickinson, "Who are you? Are you Nobody too?"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question..." He retorts, I smirk.  
  
"Does it matter? Judging by the way you hold your weapon and the way you stand, you've killed before. Also, judging by the look in your eyes, you are planning on killing me anyways.Am I right?"  
  
He lowers his sword, and steps towards me, smirking.  
  
"I was only decideing on it. You are different, tell me, what's your name, I want to know."  
  
He seathes his sword, and I decide to stop messing with his mind before I anger him.  
  
"I am called many things, call me what you wish, but most have tooken to calling my Cruentus, It means Blood-Thirsty."  
  
He narrows his beautiful green eyes dangeruosly, I may not be showing it, but I'm terrified right about now.  
  
"Interesting name, why'd you get it? It's in the ancient's Lanuage" His face is mockingly indifferent.  
  
"Really? Well, I got my name from my morbid habits, my suicide attempts, among other things."  
  
His eyes flash surprise, but his face doesn't show it. Judging by the way he's eyeing me, he probabbly thinks I'm a guy, I laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" He growls.  
  
"I have a question for you, Am I a man? Or a woman? Can you tell?" I know I'm mocking him, and angering him, but it's a habit.  
  
"You wear men's clothing, but you speak like a woman. I can not tell, which are you?"  
  
I smirk, he's right, I am wearing men's pants and sweater, both black. I take off my sweater, revealing a tight black Tee-shirt reading in read letters 'PROUD TO BE EVIL'. He smirks, and I then realize he is staring at my breasts, and I glare.  
  
"I don't appreciate old men checking me out."  
  
I put my sweater back on, and I see the anger flash across his face. He draws his sword, his Masumune, and I realize that I went too far. Damn.  
  
~~~ Part Two~~~  
~*~Sephiroth's POV~*~  
  
I draw my sword and look her straight in her mutli-colored eyes, I see her terror, and I smirk. It's they look that I saw in everyone I've killed eyes. Except she's not showing it on her face, I frown, she's unlike the others I've killed. She won't show her weakness, I realize she hadn't meant to anger me this far. I look her in the eyes again, and watch her step back, the fear in her eyes, but not on her face. I raise my sword, she stops, and curses.   
  
"I can see the fear in your eyes, but why doesn't it show on your face?" I ask her, she looks surprised for a moment, then smirks, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well Decorus Diabolus, It's because it's not death I fear, no, never death."  
  
She shakes her head sadly, then looks back at me, I can see the tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Then what are you afraid of then?" I smirk, lowering my sword slightly.  
  
She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts I'm guessing.  
  
"I'm only afraid of what you can do to me if you decide to let me live." She shivers.  
  
"And what might that be?" I ask, curious as to what she is truly afraid of...  
  
She shakes her head, and looks at me, I can she the fear in her eyes fighting to escape to her face. I realize at that moment, as I saw for a fleeting second, fear, an incomparable fear. I seathed my Masumune, and stepped forward, she shivered slightly and I stopped.  
  
"Just tell me, I'm not going to hurt you." I told her.  
  
"I don't like sharing my fears. Reveal them and people can you them against you, manipulate you. Fears are weaknesses, If you want to be strong, you must cast aside fear." She shuddered at her own words, then straightened up, her voice and had been full of emotion, but now they were indifferent. She runs a hand through her short hair nervouslly, it looks wet, so it is a very dark color brown, the tips are blond though.  
  
"I understand." I nodded, and walked up to her, "I guess we might as well work together."  
~~~  
~*~Cruentus' POV~*~  
  
I nodded, and flung my bag over my shoulder, glad he had been content with not knowing my fears. We walked through the forest for a while, wondering why this man of infamous ruthlessness had tried to offer me comfort. I shivered mentally, probablly to use it against me, it would be quite like he was described in the game to do that. Then again, since when was I a conformist? Since when did I believe unquestionly what I was told? Since never, or should I say, since fear consumed me...  
  
"Were you given a second chance in life?" He asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts once again.  
  
"Why do you think I've lived before now?" I deadpan, cringing at my own voice.  
  
"You just seem wise beyond your years, much wiser than even the wisest I've met of your age."   
  
"Yes, I was given a second chance by the Fates. I had finally succeded in bringing myself away from those I hated."  
  
He stopped and turned towards me, his eyes are a beautiful emerald green, his eyes and his long silver hair made him seem other-worldy.   
I stopped walking, seaveral steps ahead of him and I look up at the tops of the trees looming over me. I turn around to look at him, he looks at me with the same mocking indifference I have plastered on my face.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, but to give you the briefest of descriptions, it was unrequited love that had ruined my life. True love is only found by luck, and I was never a lucky person. It was never true, much less returned. I've learned to ignore almost all of my feelings since then. It's been five years and I still haven't mastered it completely, they still get the best of me sometimes..."  
  
I turn around and continue walking, I can tell he's walking beside me again. His precence is not as menacing when he had Masumune seathed, he's almost gentle...   
  
No, you can't let yourself think like that!   
  
But, if you weren't meant for love, what were you meant for?  
  
I don't know!  
  
That's because you're afraid of your own feelings, admit it...  
  
I am NOT!  
  
No reply, I have to learn to shut them up, those god-be-damned voices. Otherwise, they'll be up here ruining my new life too! Damn my screwed up emotions! Damn them to the pits of Hell!!!   
  
"Damn it" I muttered, barely audible.  
  
He didn't even turn to look at me to ask me what I was damning, He's frightening that way.  
  
"Where's the nearest town from here? Do you know?" I asked, supposing he'd know better than I would.  
  
He looked around, he looked towards a mountaion range, dark grey, onmious, Mt. Nibel would be near them. I regonized them easily, before he even answered. He motioned towards them and said on word.  
  
"Nibelhem."   
  
I nodded after he said it.  
  
"Are we going to be going over the moutians? Or over the Ocean?"  
  
He looked down at me, and I, as if reading his mind, understand which way he chose. Over the Mountains, damn, he wanted to do things the hard way, didn't he? Then again, he always did in the game... I wish I had a gold Chocobo right now, it would be much easier.   
  
~~~~  
  
Okay, Sephiroth may be a bit OOC, but I tried to keep him as true-to-ode as possible, considering he ~is~ being given a second chance and he ~is~ trying to redeem himself. 


	3. Author's Note

Unwanted Emotions  
Author's Note  
By Smays  
~~~  
I am currently re-writing chapters 1 & 2, so... yea... 


End file.
